


Reflections Of Mirrored Souls

by CrymsonPassion



Series: Twin Mirrors [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Comfort/Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrymsonPassion/pseuds/CrymsonPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While studying with Axel, Roxas suddenly gets a strange feeling that only can mean one thing. What is wrong with Sora?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections Of Mirrored Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this classic story from me, I'm posting both this one and its sequel today because I'm not going to get a chance to post next week! I still love me my twincest and just need to spread the love!

“I’m really sorry about this, Axel.” The blond sighed as his boyfriend pulled the car into the driveway of a small building, a solitary light from the second story was the only sign of occupancy.

“Don’t worry about it, Roxy. The last time you got this feeling, Sora had broken his ankle. I know then to ignore your twin telepathy thingy.” The redhead smiled fondly at his smaller boyfriend, rubbing his hand over Roxas’ jean covered thigh. “Besides, it’s not like we got much studying done together anyway. The exam isn’t for another couple of days. We still have plenty of time to catch up.” The lecherous grin that spread across Axel’s features caused Roxas to blush before he leaned across the car for a quick goodnight kiss. The press of lips was chaste and quick, but Roxas could still feel the concern that Axel held for him. The blond pulled back when his stomach gave another lurch, but this time it was not from the heat that Axel’s kisses normally held. 

The redhead noticed the look on Roxas’ face and gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m sure that Sora is fine, babe.” Axel told him as he unbuckled his boyfriend’s seatbelt for him, reaching over him and opening the door to the fiery red sports car. “The little klutz probably just ran into the sliding glass doors at the mall again.”

Roxas let out a small chuckle, clearly being able to see his older twin doing just that in his mind. “I’ll call you in the morning, alright? Love you.” Roxas stepped out of the car, pulling his bag out with him, but stood there holding the door open for just a moment longer.

“Love you too.” Axel sent one last dirty smile to his boyfriend before Roxas closed the door and Axel backed out of the driveway, speeding off into the darkness. 

The slightly chilled air was caused Roxas to shiver, hugging the oversized thin hoodie to his small chest. His laptop bag weighed down on his shoulder, the machine and textbooks that were stored there acting as an anchor to this reality. The nagging feeling that had been plaguing him all day had peaked about an hour ago, but it was beginning to subside a little now. But as soon as the feeling had hit him, Roxas had known that there had been something wrong with Sora. It was a bond that the two of them shared since birth. It was one of those feelings that he just couldn’t ignore.

Still standing in the driveway, Roxas looked up at the converted house that held his small apartment. Not much, but it was clean, in a decent part of town and provided a warm, dry place to crash. Although as of late, more often than not his choice of crash zones was Axel’s dorm. Sighing, Roxas resolved to call his twin as soon as he got in, if just to put his mind at ease. Illuminated by a tiny sliver of the moon, Roxas reached into the front pocket of his bag to fish out his keys. Finding them and pulling them out, Roxas turned and began his trek up the three flights of shared wooden stairs, wanting nothing more than to make sure that Sora was alright.

Cursing the darkness that awaited him at the top of the stairs, Roxas grumbled at his forgetfulness of not leaving the outside light on. He fumbled with his keys to get the right one in the lock. Of all the days to leave his cell phone on the charger, he couldn’t even call his brother to make sure that he was okay, or use the light of the display to illuminate the lock.

With a click, the latch finally let go, and Roxas pushed himself into the small, single room apartment. Dropping his bag beside the counter and kicking off his shoes, Roxas made his was over to his bed, intent on picking up his cell phone from the nightstand. But before he got three steps into the darkened room, he noticed a figure wrapped in a blanket on his bed. 

Keeping his exclamation to a minimal squeak, Roxas back stepped to where he had dropped his bag. Kneeling down, he reached in and grabbed a bottle of pepper spray. Being only 5’4’’ and not very athletic, even a guy needs a way to protect himself sometimes. 

As he uncapped the small bottle as quietly as he could, Roxas crept over to the light switch, the whole time repeating a mantra of ‘I’m not scared’ in his head. The prone figure didn’t move as Roxas lifted his hands to the switch. Holding a shaky finger over the nozzle and pointing it at the intruder. All he prayed for was that who ever was on his bed was alive, and not just a dead body. 

Taking a deep breath, Roxas flipped on the light switch as he screamed an indistinguishable yell, prepared to shoot the pepper spray at whoever sat up in his bed if need be. The figure abruptly sat up, letting out an indistinguishable scream of his own. It was then that Roxas noticed the spiky brown hair that he knew as well as his own.

“Sora?” the blond asked, dropping the small bottle once he saw the familiar face.

“Morning, Roxy.” Sora smiled sleepily, stretching his arms over his head.

“What are you doing here? I got that feeling!” Roxas exclaimed, sitting down on the bed and crawling in under the covers beside his twin. Most people would have thought that it was strange, twins sharing a bed, but it was something that they had always done; it was only natural for them. As Roxas spoke, he noticed that Sora’s smile fell, and tears began to weld up in the large sapphire eyes. “Sora?” Now Roxas began to worry. He wrapped a comforting arm around the brunet’s shoulders, hoping to be of some form of comfort.

“Roxy…” Sora looked over at the other person in the bed with him. It helped ease Roxas’ worry knowing that Sora wasn’t physically hurt, but that only meant that the older twin was going through some serious mental anguish for Roxas to feel it that strongly as well. The tears suddenly began to fall from Sora’s eyes, the brunet burying his face into his twin’s shoulder, unafraid to show his emotions around the blond. Wrapping his own arms tightly around the other, Roxas allowed the brunet to sob softly into the dark material of his sweater. Hands tightly bunched up the cloth, the lithe body shaking with the pent up frustration and anguish, and it hurt Roxas to see his twin going through this. 

Roxas lowered one hand to his brother’s back and began to rub small comforting circles. Knowing that Sora’s wouldn’t be able to stop until he was exhausted, Roxas allowed his twin to let everything out. It took a while, but eventually, it seemed that Sora had cried himself out. A few small sniffs and Roxas felt the grip on his shirt loosen and Sora started to pull away. Roxas leaned down and placed a small kiss on Sora’s cheek.

“You alright?” he whispered, running a hand over Sora’s brown spikes.

It took a moment, but ultimately Sora moved. “I finally did it.” He spoke softly. It took Roxas a few minutes for him to realize what his twin was saying before it finally dawned on him.

“You broke up with Riku?” Roxas was a little surprised at his twin’s confession. He received a small nod from the brunet, as if Sora thought that he would be upset at the news. “Are you okay?” the blond pulled his twin closer to him once more, refusing to let go.

“I honestly don’t know if I am or not. I don’t think that it has hit me really yet.” Sora shrugged, nuzzling his face into the side of his younger brother’s neck. The two were quiet for some time; neither needing words to convey their thoughts to one another. Both knew what was going on in the other’s head without saying a thing. But then Sora piped up with the last thing his twin expected him to say.

“Hey. This hickey here is fresh.” The brunet then proceeded to poke at said hickey that was on the juncture of neck and collar bone.

“That’s not the issue here.” Roxas blushed furiously, swatting Sora’s hand away, earning a light laugh from his normally outgoing twin. “Do you want to talk about it?” the blond laid back in the bed, his brother still snuggled close to him. 

“What’s there to talk about?” Once again, the brunet shrugged, not sure of what exactly to tell his brother. “I got sick of him sitting around doing nothing all day while I was at work, and I honestly couldn’t take Kairi calling anymore. You know, the other day she called 14 times?” the huff of air that followed his sentence was enough to tell Roxas that this was still a touchy subject for him, but then again, it always had been.

“She still calls? I thought that you told Riku that you didn’t want her to call as much?” Roxas was still slightly surprised at the number of times that Sora said that she called, considering that she lived in Radiant Garden, a good six hours away from where they lived in Twilight Town. Not to mention, that she didn’t have a job and still lived with her parents.

“I got really mad at him one night because he ignored me in favour of talking to her. When he finally got around to talking me about why I was mad at him, he told me that he feels he needs to talk to her, because if she isn’t talking to someone on the phone, she goes all emo like and starts cutting her wrists. That’s not right!” Sora exclaimed, clutching tighter onto Roxas’ sweater, a few tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes again. And then the blond knew that this was still hard for his twin to talk about it.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! That sounds like such a cover, Sor. I hate to say this, but it almost sounds like he has been cheating on you with her, even if it was only over the phone.” Telling his twin this stung at Roxas’ chest, but he knew that this was something that Sora would rather hear from him than anyone else.

“Trust me, I know.” Sora sighed. “You know what he told me last month? He thought about sleeping with her!” the anger had morphed into frustration, as he ran a hand through his hair that had been slightly flattened from his nap.

“What?” Roxas couldn’t believe what he was hearing, completely forgetting that Sora was still attached to his chest as he made to get up and rush out the door. “I’m going to kill that fucking bastard!” he growled, only stopping when he heard a small squeak from the brunet. Looking down and seeing tears in the corners of his twin’s eyes and the blue orbs shining with more threatening to fall, Roxas’ anger melted away slightly. Obviously this break up was really difficult on his twin, and it was quiet possible that he still held some form of feelings for his now ex-boyfriend. “Why didn’t you tell me that he wanted to fuck Kairi?” Roxas sighed, lying back down. He felt the wince he knew was coming.

“Don’t curse, Roxy.” Sora scolded quietly, never being one to like foul language. “Besides, it was when we had our little ‘it seems like we’ve become roommates or best friends rather than lovers’ talk. I didn’t think that that little piece of information was pertinent.” Sora now refused to meet Roxas’ eyes, afraid that Roxas would now think less of him for not sharing that information.

“Oh, Sora.” Roxas sighed, pulling his twin up close so that they were face to face. “I’ll never think any less than angel of you.” He whispered, answering the question that Sora had not wanted to ask out loud. And his answer caused the brunet to blush. “You deserve so much better than him. I know that you love him, but you have to think about what is best for you and your future.”

“I know.” Sora whispered, resting his head on Roxas’ chest. He listened to his twin’s heartbeat, the sound oddly comforting. “It’s still hard to believe that it’s over now, though. I mean, we were together for just over four years.” 

Roxas chose not to reply, but he just leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Sora’s forehead. “Are you going to stay here tonight? Or are you going to go back to your apartment? Most of the stuff in there is yours anyway, not Riku’s. You’re going to stay with me at least until he moves, right?” Sora nodded to Roxas’ questions, finding it increasingly difficult to speak about his situation. “Good.” Sora felt the extra squeeze that Roxas gave him, but it was lost.

“Why?” the brunet whispered, just as the tears and sobs over took him for the second time against his brother’s chest. Roxas just pulled his older twin closer, whispering that it would all turn out alright into his ear, rocking him gently and rubbing his back softly once more. There was nothing else for him to do other than to let Sora cry it all out. Although, it didn’t take nearly as long for the brunet to get calmed down this time, and using a fisted hand, Sora wiped away any remaining tears as he hiccupped and let the sobs evaporate.

“Why what?” Roxas murmured, moving one hand up to the top of his twin’s head before starting to stroke the cinnamon spikes, an act that always seemed to calm Sora down.

“How come I can’t find someone like Axel? I mean, I think you and him have probably had sex more times in the week than Riku and I had had in the entire past year.” Sora’s face was buried deep to Roxas’ chest, trying to hide the blush that was quickly rising to his cheeks. But unbeknownst to him, his brother was having exactly the same problem.

“Surely that can’t be true. I mean, you must have had sex with him more than that. I know, well, I mean, Ax and I have had sex, umm…a couple of times, but you guys must have done it too sometimes.” Roxas stuttered, trying to hide his embarrassment, but failing miserably.

“In the past year, I have slept with Riku only twice. Once on our anniversary and once for his birthday.” Sora’s voice suddenly took on a strangely serious tone. “I’m sure that you and Axel have had sex together at least twice in the past week.” With those words, the blush that had stained Roxas’ cheeks spread up to the tips of his ears, and continued down his neck and disappeared beneath the collar of his shirt. “Roxy? Why are you blushing so much? You and Axel do sleep together, don’t you? You told me before that you did. So what’s with the blush? Come on, Roxy. You know that you can’t keep things from me.” It relieved Roxas to hear the exuberance in his twin’s voice, even if it was at his own expense. And knowing the threat of not being able to keep anything a secret from the brunet was complete truth, as well as the knowledge that Sora would have no problems calling up Axel and asking him about their sex life, the blond knew that it was just easier to answer his twin and get it over with.

“Twice is a calm day for us.” Roxas muttered as quietly as possible, but knew that Sora heard. 

As soon as the words left Roxas’ lips, Sora sat up, finally letting go of his brother’s shirt. “You guys have sex twice a day? And that’s a calm day? What’s a normal day?” The brunet’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he had to admit that he was now curious about his twin’s sex life.

Pressing his palms to his eyes, Roxas cursed his brother for bringing up the topic. There were some things that siblings should not talk about, even if they were twins, and sex lives were definitely one of those things. But at the same time, he also knew that Sora would be relentless in trying to get the answer he wanted. And once again knowing that it would be easier to be straight forward in his response, he replied softly. “Three or four is normal, depending if I had a lab or not. But sometimes we have been known to have done it five times.” 

“Five times a day?!” Sora exclaimed, before his face dropped to something like a cross between a frown and a pout. “I’ve never had sex more than once a day, let alone five times in one day. Why is Axel so awesome for you and I got screwed over with a lazy jack off that sat on his butt all day?” The excitement disappeared from Sora’s voice, and once again Roxas pulled the older twin close to his chest. 

“It’s not your fault, Sor. As you said, Riku is a lazy jerk off. With Daddy just supplying him with all that money while you work your ass off at the restaurant, there was nothing that he felt that he needed to actually do. One day the real world is going to come up to him and bite him in the ass. And then he will be fucked beyond all belief and you can laugh at him. Everything won’t always be handed to him on a sliver platter. And then he will get his comeuppance. Just you wait.” Roxas whispered into Sora’s ear.

The brunet just nodded against his brother’s chest, taking in a deep breath. The scent of the sweater was intoxicating, smelling strongly of those little red cinnamon hearts you get on Valentine’s Day. It was a scent that he often associated with Axel. Axel…Sora couldn’t help but feel happy for his brother and the redhead and the moment. The two made a picture perfect couple, and it was nice.

“Roxy?” Sora murmured, looking up at his twin’s face.

“Hmm?” the hummed response sent vibrations through both twin’s bodies, but it was something that they both ignored.

“Thank you so much for everything tonight. I’m so glad that you are my twin.” The brunet smiled lightly before pressing his lips softly against the younger blond’s. It wasn’t something that they had done, or needed to do since they were fourteen, but Roxas knew that his brother needed this right now. And the light peck was enough to bring back memories from their fourteenth birthday. It was a day which Roxas both smiled at and lamented about.

That day, Roxas and Sora discovered that they were more than just twins. They were like two halves of one soul, kindred spirits, and in a way, they were two pieces of the same person walking around in separate bodies. The other thing that they both discovered about themselves that day was that they both preferred men.

And as Roxas pulled away from his twin and their kiss, he felt Sora’s lips part slightly at the loss of contact. Neither twin had realized that they had closed their eyes during the brief contact of their lips, but as they pulled away, two sets of azure eyes gently slid open, a blush rising on each twins face. 

And as soon as the older twin saw the rouge on his brother’s cheeks from their actions, tears began to weld up in the corners of the brunet’s eyes.  
“Roxy, I’m so sorry! I never should have done that.” Sora exclaimed, attempting to push himself away from his brother, tears sliding down the flushed cheeks. But he was getting nowhere as his twin held him tightly.

“Sora, calm down, please.” Roxas spoke softly, wiping the tears from his twin’s eyes. Eventually, the blond felt the older twin stop struggling against him. “It’s okay.”

“No, its not! Just look what I did. I tried to kiss you! Maybe it was okay when we were younger, but now you’ve got Axel. Just because I’m going through all this doesn’t give you a reason to cheat on your boyfriend.” Once again, Sora tried to push away from him brother, yet the younger only squeezed him tighter.

“Axel knows about that time before.” Roxas buried his rapidly reddening face into Sora’s hair. As soon as his twin spoke these worlds, Sora shot up, his attached twin rising with him.

And in contrast to his brother’s blush, Sora paled noticeably. “You told him?”

“I’m really sorry. But you know that I can’t keep anything from him. Just like I can’t keep anything from you.”

“But you are still together with him? Even though he knows that we…you know?” Sora’s reply was as quiet as Roxas’.

And just like that, Roxas began to chuckle in his twin’s hair.

“Are you kidding? First he asked me if there were any pictures as proof, then he asked me what the chances were of a repeat performance for his viewing pleasure.” Roxas laughed, the blush transferring from his face onto his brother’s. 

“Axel. Ever the pervert. Leave it to him to think that something like incest is a turn on.” Sora rolled his eyes, surprising his twin by laughing a little as well.

Roxas pulled his face out of the brunet’s hair, chewing on his bottom lip.

“You’re hiding something, Roxy.” The older twin looked into the mirrored blue eyes. 

“Well, I told him that there might be a possibility that there might be a time that if one of us really needed it, there might be a chance that it might happen again.” Roxas stuttered as his blush returned in full force. 

“Roxy…” Sora trailed off.

“Obviously you need this. You wouldn’t have tried to deepen that kiss if you didn’t.” Roxas told his brother, using his fingers to lift his older brother’s chin up so that their eyes bore directly into the others.  
“But…”

Using his thumb to caress the brunet’s bottom lip, Roxas effectively ended his brother’s words. “Trust me, Sora.” The whispered words were enough to send all of Sora’s hesitations out the window. Eyes slipping closed, Sora leaned forward as Roxas did, their lips touching together lightly. Knowing that Sora was the one who needed the comforting, Roxas took control of the kiss, forcefully pushing their lips together. Between harsh presses, Roxas placed light pecks on his twin’s lips, earning the same actions in response from Sora. Each set of kisses increased in passion, and Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas’ neck, pulling his younger twin closer with each kiss.

The two of them now lay chest to chest, synchronized breathing the only sound in the other wise silent room. The weight of his brother on top of him was an incredible feeling to Sora, a feeling of comfort that the brunet hadn’t felt in a long time. And in an incredibly natural move, the older twin parted his legs and allowed the blond to have more access to his body.

Roxas wasted no time in moving his body up his twins, every bit of friction sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. And judging by the slight gasps that were leaving Sora’s mouth, the sensations were being felt by him as well. When their entire bodies were in contact, neither made an effort to move, their hot breath mingling on parted lips. Getting used to the sensations of being this close to their twin once again was not difficult for either twin, and it was Roxas who initially took control of the their actions. Once more, he forced his lips upon Sora’s, an action that the brunet eagerly met, thrusting his tongue out to make contact with his brother’s. It was finally the blond’s turn to moan out as Sora’s hands tangled in flaxen spikes, holding them close. 

As their tongues thrust and rubbed against one another. Roxas moved one arm that was wrapped around Sora’s shoulders out from underneath them and brought it down to rest on his brother’s hip. And even through the heavy denim shorts, the brunet could feel the feather light touch, and despite already being close to his twin, Sora instinctively pushed closer to his twin’s touch. Before Sora could move too much closer, Roxas’ hand began to traverse slowly back up his brothers body, pushing the red t-shirt up the taught stomach heaving with pleasure. The shirt was pushed up just beyond Sora’s bellybutton before the younger teen broke the kiss, earning a whimper from the elder. Before he could protest too much however, his brother’s lips found a new destination. They attached themselves to Sora’s abdomen, showering his stomach with light kisses. 

Feeling his brother shuttering underneath him sent a wave of pleasure through Roxas’ own body. Running his tongue over the smooth skin of his twin’s tanned stomach, the blond felt as if he was getting high from the intoxicating taste of his brother’s flesh. He trailed his tongue up the centre of Sora’s chest, two targets in his sights, just calling out to him. The brunet’s hands tugged gently at the blond locks his hands were buried deeply in as his twin’s lips and tongue travelled up latched onto one of his rosy pink nipples.

“Roxy!” Sora cried out as teeth began to roll the small nub. And while his teeth and tongue worked on one perk nipple, Roxas’ hand moved up to play with the other. A thumb circled around the hardened nipple, flicking over it every few moments, earning a gasp of his name to fall from Sora’s lips every time he did so. And it wasn’t long before the pleasure that had been threatening to overwhelm Sora since Roxas started the attack on his stomach and chest finally cracked his resolve. The brunet began to eagerly thrust his hips up against his brother’s stomach needing friction in anyway possible.

“Clothes off now!” Sora demanded breathlessly as he grabbed the side of his brother’s face and pulled him away from his chest. The brunet then forced a hard kiss onto his brother’s slightly parted lips. As soon as Roxas trued thrusting his tongue into his twin’s mouth, Sora pulled away, causing the small pink organ to rub against his lips. The brunet’s hands instantly left the side of Roxas’ face and went right down to the hem of his brother’s hoodie, pawing at it in an attempt to remove the offending article of clothing.

With a seductive smile, Roxas sat up and lifted the material over his head and throwing it off somewhere behind him. The cool air felt nice against his flushed skin, but it did nothing to quell the lust that was coursing through his veins. Knowing that the sooner his body was rid of clothing, the sooner his lust would be satisfied; his hands went straight to his jeans. The pants and boxers soon followed the path of the discarded sweater, leaving him there wearing absolutely nothing. And with a single look, Sora knew that his clothing would be right behind it. Sitting up to help his brother in the removal of the few pieces of clothing that he still had on, Sora reacted strongly every time his twin’s fingers brushed against heated skin. In a matter of seconds, both twins were laying chest to chest, breathing deeply against one another.

“They’re touching, Roxy. Can you feel them?” the older twin asked, pressing his lips lightly against Roxas’, a smile plastered on them. 

“Yeah, I can.” Roxas replied breathlessly, running his hand down Sora’s sides, coming to rest on their joined hips. He ran his fingers into the small space between them, only to touch mirrored patches of dark skin that spelt out a message in symbols. “Two bodies…”

“One soul.” Sora continued, reciting the permanently etched markings that were written on their skin. “Roxy…” he trailed off, unable to convey his feelings to his twin.

“I know, Sor. Me too.” Roxas whispered against his bother’s lips, before thrusting his hips down into his brother’s, earning a gasp from the youth beneath him, arousals rubbing firmly against one another. “Top or bottom?”

“Huh?” Sora questioned intelligently as his hips instinctively rolled up against his twin’s in an attempt to create more friction, pulling their mouths separate.

Roxas just grinned at his twin. “Do you want to be top or bottom tonight? The choice is yours.” Sora instantly stopped his thrusting and met a pair of matching sapphire eyes with his own. The brunet wrapped his arms around his younger sibling, pulling him close. Before Roxas could get an answer from his brother, he felt the lithe body beneath him begin to tremble with sobs. “What’s wrong, Sora?” the blond questioned, kissing away the forming tears.

Sora hiccupped, placing his hand against Roxas’ crimson stained cheek. “In the four years that Riku and I were together, he never gave me the option of topping.” His own voice was whispered as he turned his face away.

“You mean you have never topped except that once with us?” Roxas pulled away, wanting to see his brother’s entire face. When Sora refused to meet his gaze, Roxas just sighed. “Oh, Sora.” He muttered, nibbling gently on his brother’s ear, wanting nothing more than to take his twin’s mind off of the relationship that he had just gotten out of.

Sora gasped out as he felt each little spike of pain shoot through his ear, each one sending a wave of incredible pleasure through his body. The depressing thoughts evaporated from his mind as his brother’s tongue began to flick at the lobe. Moving with the motions of his twin’s tongue, Sora began to violently grind up against Roxas’ hips, their weeping erections trapped between them.

“Fuck.” moaned Roxas, releasing the ear as he matched each of his brother’s thrusts with those of his own. Not stopping his movements, the blond reached up and slip his hand under the pillow supporting his twin’s head. His lips reattached themselves to the ever so tasty earlobe, as his hand fumbled around. After only a moment, the hand re-emerged, producing a small tube. The sound of Sora’s heavy breathing was one of the most erotic sounds that the blond had ever heard, and he knew that they had to continue soon, for neither of them would be able to last much longer. “It’s your choice.” The blond whispered, his lips still pressed against the moist lobe of Sora’s ear.

Sora’s thrusts instantly stopped as soon as the words left his brother’s mouth. Impulsively, their hands gravitated towards one another, meeting and winding together, the small tube of lube trapped between their palms. The brunet leaned up and drew his brother into a fervent kiss, the fiery lust evident in the duel of their tongues. 

“Take me.” Sora whispered, breaking the kiss. Roxas looked deep into the identical eyes of his twin before nodding with a smile. Separating their hands, Roxas popped the top off the tube and poured some of the cool liquid onto his open palm. Spreading it out onto his fingers, Roxas reached down between their connected bodies, causing Sora’s breath to hitch in anticipation.

Finally, Roxas’ fingers reached their destination, circling the right ring of muscles with two fingers as his thumb ran along the underside of his twin’s balls.

“Roxas!” Sora gasped out at the feeling, his hands finally leaving his brother’s hair to clutch at the blond’s shoulders. His fingers curled every time his twin pushed a little harder, causing Sora to dig his fingernails into the firm flesh of Roxas’ shoulder. Loving the look that was plastered on Sora’s face, it caused Roxas to smile at the pleasure he was providing his bother with.

Gently the younger twin pressed a single digit into the tight opening, earning a content sigh to fall from the brunet’s lips. That was all the encouragement that he needed as he slowly began to thrust the single finger in and out of the entrance. With each push in, Sora’s hips thrust down in order to take more of the finger inside him.

“Ready for another?” Roxas whispered seductively into his brother’s ear. 

“God! More, Roxy, please!” Sora cried out through half lidded eyes. The brunet was in a state of pure euphoria, his hormones and his emotions combining to turn him on to new heights that he hadn’t even imagined possible in the past. And the fact that all these sensations were being caused by the only person that who ever made him feel complete was just increasing the sensations that much more. 

Not to be the one to deny the request of his brother, Roxas swiftly a second finger in, perhaps a bit too roughly, yet from the cry of pleasure that escaped from the brunet, it was obvious that he enjoyed it. With a smirk, Roxas brought his free hand down with a practiced skill and took both twins’ arousals into his hand and began to stroke the both of them in time with the thrusts of his finger into Sora’s body. The brunet rolled his hips down onto his brother’s hands, eager to feel that sense of fullness once more. 

The blond began to scissor his fingers in an attempt to stretch out the tight channel so that he wouldn’t hurt his brother when he entered him. But as the lubricated fingers worked the passage, an idea came into the blond’s mind. “Sora, I want you to finger yourself for me.” His voice was quiet up against his twin’s abused ear, his hand still stroking their hard cocks in unison. He then removed his fingers from their place from deep within the brunet, earning a disappointed groan to fall from the older youth.

“Me?” the haze of pleasure that clouded Sora’s thoughts let up enough for him to take in his twin’s request. Seeing the gentle, yet love filled smile that was plastered on his brother’s face, the brunet knew that whatever Roxas had planned for him, it would be something that they both enjoyed. Nodding to the brunet’s inquiry, Roxas handed him the previously disregarded tube of lubricant.

“Alright.” A small snap was heard as Sora opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of the clear substance onto his awaiting hand. Eyes sliding closed, Sora felt Roxas pull away from him completely, leaving the brunet with a slight coldness from the emptiness. His hand slipping down behind his leg in a practiced manner, Sora felt a tightness arise in his stomach. Something about being watched by his twin as he lay in such a compromising position sent waves of pleasure coursing through out Sora’s body.

Coming upon the stretched entrance to his body, Sora could only moan at the thought of how it had gotten to be that way. It took no more than a few breaths before Sora dipped a finger into the warm cavern, a shuttered breath escaping his lips as the single digit penetrated the small body. Roxas just sat back watching the demonstration his brother was putting on for him, and the sight was simply one of the most erotic things that he had ever seen in his life. As his finger continued to thrust in and out of his ass, Sora made sure that his twin knew the effect he was having on him by panting his brother’s name every time his finger plunged in up to the knuckle. 

“Oh, Roxy! Fuck, Roxas!” he cried out, uncharacteristically cursing, wanting to feel more. 

“Put in another finger, Sora.” Demanded Roxas, as he eagerly watched as his twin began to use a second finger in his pumping, throwing his head back in pleasure, eyes clenched firmly closed. His pace began to increase, wanting nothing more that to reach that special place deep inside of himself. Roxas couldn’t contain himself any longer as he lowered his body down to his brother’s, until he came face to face with the head of his twin’ hardness. “Whatever I do to you, don’t stop.” Was the only warning that Roxas gave his older twin before flicking his tongue over the head of his brother’s cock, licking up some of the clear liquid that had began to collect there. Feeling the shiver that ran through the brunet’s body, Roxas couldn’t help but grin as he started to take the hardened length into his mouth. Sora cried out at the duel sensation of his fingers and his brother mouth encasing his cock, the resulting pleasure threatening to over take his consciousness. Hearing the noises coming from his brother just encouraged Roxas to bob his head in tandem with Sora’s finger, settling into a nice steady rhythm. Each time his head rose, Roxas ran his teeth along the oversensitive flesh of his twin’s arousal, his tongue creating a pleasure filled torture in its wake.

“Roxas!” Sora’s breathless voice rang out, the hand not buried deep inside himself finding a home tangled in the mass of blond hair on his brother’s head. Pulling back almost all the way, the younger left only the tip in his warm mouth, swirling circles around it vigorously, dipping his pink tongue into the leaking slit occasionally, enthralled with the taste of his brother. Roxas then began to furiously bob his head up and down on his twin’s cock, alternating between sucking and scraping his teeth on the hardened shaft. The speed of his brother’s mouth was almost too much for Sora to take, so in an effort to bring a release upon himself, the brunet began to meet his brother’s mouth with his own thrusts, pushing his cock deeper and deeper down the blond’s throat. Moaning a little to add vibration to the mixture, Roxas suddenly realized something. Although his twin was thrusting deeply into the moisture of his mouth, Sora’s fingers were now still inside his body, buried up to the knuckle, but no longer moving in time with Roxas. Sora wasn’t expecting him to do all the work, was he? Trailing his free hand up along Sora’s smooth thigh in a tantalizing manner, he never allowed more than a light touch of his fingertips to come into contact with the tanned skin. The questing hand continued up and around the older twins body, as Roxas continued to suckle the erection in front of him, his hand’s journey came to rest on the awkwardly angled hand that still had two fingers trapped inside the brunet’s tight passage.

“Want some help.” The blond whispered around his brother’s cock, sending a shutter of pleasure through his twin’s body, causing Sora’s hips to jerk upwards. The only noise that the brunet made was a small grunt of affirmation, and Roxas took it as a sign to continue. Gently, Roxas took a hold of his brother’s wrist and began to force the fingers to start once again pumping in and out of Sora’s ass. The brunet began to writher in pleasure against his brother’s mouth, the feeling of his twin’s hand guiding his own was an overwhelming sensation, and one that Sora was unlikely to forget anytime in the near future. But nothing could have prepared him for what Roxas was about to do. A sense of pressure started around his entrance, something more than what he was already experiencing. Before he could attempt to contemplate anymore, the feeling of being stretched even farther shot through all of Sora’s senses, putting his entire being on high alert. Finally prying his cerulean eyes open, Sora looked down his body to see Roxas looking up at him, the brunet’s erection appearing and disappearing constantly as Roxas continued to work Sora’s cock with his mouth, teeth and tongue. The look in mirrored eyes was an apparent passion, and it caused a vermillion blush to heavily stain the blond’s entire face. It was a sight that Sora would never forget, and it was something that he never really wanted to forget either. Once again, Sora was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt another finger enter inching inside of him. That made four fingers, two of Roxas’; and two of his own, all pumping inside of him at a racing pace, the need to satisfy him no longer just an option, but now a need of the utmost urgency. 

“Roxy! Deeper!” panted Sora, increasing his hands pace to match the speed of his hand to match the speed if his twin’s, arching more and more into Roxas’ mouth whenever either of them curled their fingers in the slightest, but still neither of them managed to be able to stroke that small bundle of nerves to send the brunet to the moon. With the unified pace of their thrusting digits, Roxas began to suck harder, know what was to happen shortly. Reaching his free hand up to join his mouth, Roxas wrapped his fingers around the base of his brother’s penis where his lips couldn’t quite reach and began to give the organ quick hard jerks in time with their fingers, Sora’s hips and his mouth. And just to add in another sensation for his twin, the blond began to occasionally spread his fingers, effectively earning a mixture of sounds to fall from the brunet’s lips. The quartet of feelings were beginning to overwhelm him, but the last this he wanted to do was to have any of them stopped, or for any of it to end all too soon. “Rox…ah…please. No more…teasing. I need…you now!” Sora’s voice was ragged and broken, each word being interrupted by heavy breathing and panting. His free hand was still buried deep in Roxas’ honey coloured hair, grasping onto the golden strands in an attempt to keep a hold of the little control that remained inside him, but all in all, it truly was a losing battle.

With one last suckle to the head of his brother’s penis, Roxas let the stiff shaft fall from his lips, a thin, clear strand of pearly liquid still connecting his lips to his brother’s cock. Using the hand that had been wrapped around the base of Sora’s penis to reach up and break the line, the entire time he kept his eyes fixated on his brother’s face. Thrown back and flushed, the sight sent a rush of emotion through Roxas’ veins, telling him that no matter how wrong this might seem to others, to the two of them, it was just a way for the piece of soul each of them embodied to physically connect and have a chance to rejoin to one another. It was something neither of them ever wanted to be without, and something they were never willing to attempt to stop. This was and always would be a part of them. And that thought caused all hesitation in Roxas to evaporate, knowing now that no matter what their physical bodies said, they needed this on a level that was so much deeper.

Removing his fingers from inside his brother’s body caused the brunet’s fingers to follow, all in all leaving Sora feeling completely empty. He was already missing the warmth that the feeling of being filled brought to him, and he was growing impatient with waiting for Roxas to finally start fucking him. If his twin didn’t hurry up, Sora would need to start to take matters into his own hands. And after being turned on so completely with the promise of being fucked, the last thing that Sora wanted to do was to end it by just jerking off. That would seem almost cruel. 

The brunet let his brother know how impatient he was becoming by let out little whimpers of want and spreading his legs farther and farther and apart. And judging by the look on Roxas’ face, he knew exactly what his brother was feeling. The blond took a deliberately slow time reaching for the lube once more before popping the top and pouring a generous amount into his open palm once more. Keeping his eyes locked with his twin’s, Roxas reached his hand down and grabbing hold of his previously disregarded erection. Letting out a kiss of pleasure at the self inflicted contact, two sets of lust filled eyes kept their gazes fixed on one another, neither wanting to break that contact just yet. 

As he slathered his own member in the slick substance, Roxas stroked his cock in time with Sora’s heavy panting. The sight of his twin lying out in front of him, prepped and ready to be pounded into, a heady passion hanging over them, it was enough to send Roxas into bliss right then and there. But for the sake of Sora, he willed himself to last longer. Feeling as if he was thoroughly lubed up, Roxas removed his hand from his hardened shaft and placed them onto Sora’s legs.

“Are you ready?” he whispered, running the slightly tanned hands up his twin’s legs lightly, causing the limbs to shutter in his wake, his body sliding up Sora’s, but not allowing any more contact that their eyes and his hands.

“Roxy, I’ve been ready since I kissed you.” Sora’s voice was no louder than his younger twin’s, and now that they were once again face to face, the brunet wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck, hands resting on the nape of Roxas’ neck, nimble fingers playing with the sweat flattened spikes that hung limply there. Seeing the small smile form on Roxas’ lips caused to lean up and gently place his lips momentarily over the small smile. With his own will power, Sora rocked himself backwards; Roxas’ hands still on his hips, bending his legs up far enough so that when he extended his legs once more, a firm calf muscle rested on each of Roxas’ shoulders. The motion in turn forced the head of Roxas’ cock to run teasingly along the length of his ass, and it lured a desperate moan from the brunet’s lips. And that final moan was the last straw for Roxas. Repositioning his hands at the back of each of Roxas’ kneecaps, Roxas pushed himself up and with a slight movement of his hips, the tip of his erection cane into contact with the stretched opening of Sora’s body. Letting out a moan of his own, Roxas moved one hand from where he had been kneading the muscles of Sora’s legs and placed it on his own member once more as it occasionally came into contact with Sora’s ass. With one final look, and in turn, a smile, Roxas positioned himself directly in front of the entrance and carefully began to push his hips forward. Neither twin made much noise as the blond pushed into his brother’s body besides a hiss of pleasure, one teen from being filled, and the other from the extreme tightness that surrounded his oversensitive cock.

Despite have being prepared thoroughly by both of them, Sora’s ass was incredibly tight around Roxas, and the blond let out a deep, throaty moan to show this. “Shit, Sora. You’re tight.” His words were broken by heavy pants as his cock was being devoured by his twin’s body. But he continued to move forward when the only reply his brother gave him was a gasp of pleasure, followed by short nails scratching at the back of his neck and shoulders, adding to the already impressive collection of red marks littering the skin left by the same fingers earlier. Once Roxas was fully sheathed in his twin’s tightness, their eyes met once more for only a second before their already kiss swollen lips crashed together in a sloppy kiss that caused teeth to crash together more than once, tongues running over lips and flesh, rarely meeting their mark of one another. Roxas sensed the impatience that was growing inside the brunet in that kiss, and removed his hand from down on his shaft, trailing it up the supple ass and tanned thighs to return to it’s spot behind his twin’s knee. Experimentally, the blond began to pull out at an agonizingly slow pace before sliding back in, as if he was trying to reacquaint himself with the lithe body under him.

“Roxy!” Sora cried out, instantly feeling happy at the sensation of being filled, the emotions being magnified from the knowledge that it was Roxas supplying these feelings. All in all, Sora had never felt so complete in his entire life. The train of thought was soon lost on Sora as his brother’s thrusts began to pick up speed, effectively directing Sora’s focus to rest entirely on their motions. The bed began to move with their motions, Sora’s hips grinding down to meet each and every one of Roxas’ vigorous thrusts. Each time their hips met, it was punctuated by Roxas’ name falling from breathless lips. But the blond wanted to hear more than that. He wanted to hear his twin scream out his name in pleasure, and Roxas wanted to be the one to pry those screams out of Sora. And there was only one way to coerce that type of reaction from the brunet.

With a renewed energy, Roxas eagerly met the grind of Sora’s hips. His hands gripped tightly onto his brother’s pelvic bone, enough force behind his fingers to leave bruises in the morning. In time with a powerful thrust, Roxas levered the brunet’s lower body off of the bed, leaving only his head, biceps and shoulders to touch the mattress. The rest of Sora’s weight was placed on the calves that rested on his brother’s shoulders. With Roxas’ hands supporting him and creating a new angle for entrance, Sora began to enthusiastically anticipate the continuation of their tryst. Meeting each thrust to the best of his ability, the sensation of Roxas’ slick cock sliding in and out of his stretched passage was getting to Sora. He needed stimulation, friction or something and he needed it now. Reaching one hand up from where he was supporting himself, he lazily wrapped his slender fingers around his swollen erection, giving short, powerful tugs in time with the deep thrusts that the blond was pounding into his body. With a single powerful thrust, Roxas managed to drive his shaft even deeper into Sora, eliciting a powerful scream to tear from Sora’s lips.  
“Almost! Shit, Roxy, keep doing that!” he screamed, furiously picking up the pace of his pumping fist, as if jerking himself off would help Roxas reach that little bit deeper to hit that spot. Pressing his hips down harder and harder, impaling himself that much more with every thrust, Sora’s lips let out a deep moan pass through every time they connected, fingers still buried deep in tangled blond locks. Every inch of both twins was covered in a thin sheen of sweat though both failed to notice this. Both of them were far too entranced with one another that everything else around them was just a blur. The only sounds in the small room were those of Sora’s moans, Roxas’ light pants and the connecting of skin in the most intimate form possible.

Watching Sora fisting his own cock right in front of his eyes caused Roxas’ pace to quicken, and his angle to adjust. He wanted to make his twin cum, and he wanted to do in now. Changing the roll of his hips just slightly, Roxas was able to penetrate deeper still into his brother, probing to find that single bundle of nerves that would send his twin into pure bliss. With every thrust in, Roxas added a slight roll into his movement, all in hopes of hitting his twin’s prostate.

“Just a bit more…” Sora’s voice was becoming more and more strained with every passing second, pulling his twin’s face down to his own, pressing their glistening foreheads firmly together. Azure eyes bore into one another, windows into identical souls, creating an intense connection between the twins that filled them both completely with extreme emotions. And it was through that connection that Roxas was able to do what he had been aiming for. With an ardent thrust that buried Roxas’ cock up to the hilt inside Sora, he finally brushed against that special spot deep within Sora’s body. The reaction from the brunet was fierce, the already tight ring of muscle clamping down and gripping the blond’s erection even firmer than before as Sora let out a string of breathless expletives with each push that Roxas made. And hearing his normally innocent twin cry out such expletives gave the younger twin the drive to push on.

“Sora…” Roxas whispered through the mantra of ‘fuck’ that accentuated each of his thrusts. Now that he had found that spot, he was able to penetrate to there each time. And with the added stimulation of Sora gripping his cock in a vice like grip every time he pushed all the way in, the blond knew that he wouldn’t be lasting too much longer. Between their bodies, Roxas felt his older twin’s hand moving in time with their quickening pace, the friction on Roxas’ stomach giving him that extra little stimulation that he needed. “I…I’m gonna…” Roxas lifted his face away from his twin’s, throwing his head back in ecstasy. He made to pull out, but instantly Sora’s hand left his brother’s hair and flew down to rest on his twin’s firm ass, pushing the blond deep back inside him.

“Inside. We share DNA. We share everything.” Sora panted, rolling his hips against his brother’s now stationary member, trying to get that extra little bit of stimulation.

Feeling closer to his brother than ever before at that particular moment, the speed of Roxas’ thrusts became almost violent, wanting to bring both of them back up to that peak once more. They moved in synchronicity, their bodies, minds and souls as one. Sora’s hand still rested on his twin’s ass, while the other remained wrapped around his hardened shaft. Pumping the smooth skin rapidly, each pump mimicking his twin’s thrusts, the duel sensation of being filled by Roxas and the friction by his own hand was becoming too much. As he bucked into his own hand, it provided a roll of the hips that offered even more stimulation to the blond. As his hand ran swiftly up and down his hardness, the brunet’s thumb ventured over the highly sensitive tip, running over it and collecting the pearly pre-cum that was gathering there. As the digit traced over the leaking slit, Roxas drove into his body with a new vigour and vitality. The sheer amount of passion and pleasure that he was experiencing at that instant was finally overwhelmed him.

“Roxas!” he screamed loudly as his body began to spasm, his seed shooting out and splattering over identical chests. The orgasm coursing through Sora’s body caused his entrance to tighten around Roxas’ cock even more. Feeling the constriction around him as he continued to thrust, combined with the knowledge that he was the one to bring his brother to such an intense orgasm gave Roxas that extra little push to send him over the edge as well. He cried out his brother’s name as he felt the white hot bliss erupt from him, all being swallowed by the hollow of his brother’s anal passage. The reactive clenching of the ring of muscle from Sora’s orgasm acted to milk every drop of cum from Roxas’ cock, squeezing his shaft tightly in the process.

Sora fell limply back onto the bed, his legs sliding down off of Roxas’ shoulders as he rode the powerful orgasm out. As soon as his body stopped convulsing, Roxas collapsed onto his brother’s chest, uncaring of the stickiness that was now covering both of their chests. They laid there unmoving for what might have been forever, arms wrapped around one another, heaving chests moving as one.

“Now I know what you and Axel have sex five times a day.” Sora grinned, placing a soft kiss on Roxas’ forehead. Roxas only chuckled, finally pulling out all the way from his twin’s body.

“You think I could bottom five times a day and still be able to walk? I might be horny, but I’m not superman.” The blond pushed the cinnamon coloured hair that had plastered itself to Sora’s damp forehead back out of the way.

“I love you, Roxy.” Sora’s voice was growing softer with each passing second, and Roxas couldn’t blame his twin. After all the events of the day, followed by some intense fucking, anyone would be exhausted. And Roxas had to admit, sex with Sora had him completely warn out as well. Even if he had just gone at it with Axel three times, he most likely would not have been this tired. Something about sharing the feelings, sensations and emotions during the act through their bond had made everything so much more intense. 

“Love you too, Sor.” The blond answered, placing a soft his of his own on his brother’s unresponsive lips. The only response he got were the soft snores that fell rhythmically from his twin’s lips. And that sounded like a great idea to him as well. With one last smile, Roxas let out a small yawn and placed his head on his twin’s shoulder and drifted off into a soft sleep, still laying on top of his twin, their arms wrapped tightly around one another. 

Roxas didn’t hear another sound at all until his cell phone started to ring. Not opening his eyes, the blond reached across the bed and grabbed the phone.

“Mmm?” he groaned into the receiver, before snuggling back into the warm body beneath him. 

“Roxy? Everything okay?” The voice was familiar as his own.

“Ax? Where are you?” the blond mumbled, listening to the heartbeat in the tanned chest.

“Just downstairs. I wanted to make sure that everything is okay with Sora. You said you were going to call me this morning and it’s already 2 in the afternoon.” The voice of the redhead held nothing but compassion. But Roxas looked up at the person he was laying on and smiled at the sight of his twin still fast asleep. That boy could sleep through anything for days on end.

“Everything is fine. Come on up. You’ll have to let yourself in though, I’m still in bed. Oh, and try and keep it down, alright?” Roxas then shut the phone and tossed it back onto the bed beside them. Closing his eyes once more in an attempt to catch another few seconds of rest, Roxas smiled at the memory of last night. It was tiring, but worth it.

It took no more that a few minutes before he heard a set of keys in the lock. For a second he contemplating moving and trying to hide the evidence of what had happened the night before between himself and his twin, but that was going to take too much effort. Besides, it’s not like Axel wouldn’t find out anyway. The door finally was pushed open and Roxas turned his head to see his favourite redhead tiptoe through the door, not looking over towards the bed, closing the door with extreme care in an attempt to be quiet, but cursing softly when he kick the laptop bag that sat beside the counter. Roxas smiled slightly at the older man’s antics.

“Roxy?” Axel called out in a whisper as he turned around and looked at the bed, eyes going wide when he saw his boyfriend asleep on top of his twin brother.

“Morning, Ax. Can you maybe go get me a wet cloth?” Roxas asked with an innocent smile as the lanky man crossed the room and leaned down and placed a kiss on the blond’s forehead, careful not to disturb the sleeping brunet.

“Why, does Sora have a fever or something?” Axel questioned. Roxas felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks at his boyfriend’s question, and he took a moment to consider his reply.

“Or something.” Was all Roxas muttered, earning a chuckle from the taller redhead, before he stood up and walked into the small bathroom. Roxas heard the tap start running and decided to attempt to pull himself free of his brother’s arms. Once thing was for sure, when Sora held on to something, he really held on. 

“So what happened last night? Why did you get the feeling?” Axel inquired, speaking only loud enough for Roxas to hear him over the running water.

As Roxas pried the vice like grip from around his back, he was greeted with an entirely different sensation. Sora’s cum had dried between their chests over night, and now it had created a fairly strong bond between them. Deciding that it would be easier to wait until Axel came back in with that wet cloth before trying to pry them apart, Roxas was just happy to be out of the death grip that Sora had on him all night. And he was surprised that Sora hadn’t woken up yet or that Axel hadn’t been able to put two and two together and figured out what had done on in the small apartment last night.

“He and Riku broke up. Sora left him.” Roxas answered the question.

All he heard in response from the bathroom was a snort. “About fucking time.” The redhead walked out of the small bathroom, a bright green cloth in his hand. “Honestly, I never liked the bastard anyway.” The comment earned a smile from Roxas as Axel came over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

“It doesn’t matter if we like him or not. All that matters is if Sora’s happy. I feel so bad that I wasn’t able to see it, let alone do anything about it. We’re twins. We’re supposed to know what is going on with each other.” Roxas frowned, pulling himself off of his twin brother chest with an audible crunch of the dried cum breaking away from skin. He winced at the feeling as he sat up, rubbing the damp cloth over his stomach. “Dammit, I didn’t realize he came so much.” 

Axel’s eyes went wide as he heard the blond mumble this, as said blond then moved the cloth towards his brother’s chest to clean up that mess as well. But before the cloth could touch the slowing rising and falling chest, a pale hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Startled, Roxas looked up into the redhead’s bright green eyes. They held many different emotions in them, most recognizable being love, mischief and lust.

“He came? How?” Axel had a mischievous smirk plastered on his face, and even though he knew the answer, he honestly just wanted to hear his boyfriend say it out loud. Roxas matched the smirk with one of his own, wanting to have a little fun with the scenario.

“Sora was feeling a little depressed and lonely.” Crawling completely out from under the covers, Roxas made his way over the bed, still stark naked, to where Axel sat before sitting on his lap and straddling the lithe man. Leaning his head in, Roxas placed his lips right next to Axel’s ear, barely touching it as he continued in whispered tones. “So I fucked him. Hard. Oh, and Sora is a screamer. He came screaming my name so loud. Not to mention that hearing innocent little Sora saying fuck every time that I drove deep into him was such a turn on.” 

Axel was oddly silent beneath Roxas, but his breathing gave away his true disposition. His breaths were shallow and rapid, each one falling from slightly parted lips.

“Holy shit, Roxas. Are you asking for me to throw you down and rape you right now?” gasped Axel, pulling his smaller boyfriend into a deep kiss. Their tongues danced around each other, and Roxas couldn’t help but notice the subtle cinnamon flavour that Axel’s kiss held, a sharp contrast from the raspberry flavour that his twin had. Fingers buried themselves into the thick red hair of Axel, Roxas also decided that he enjoyed being the more submissive partner, not that he minded control every once in a while. Axel began to lightly thrust up against Roxas’ naked form before the blond broke the kiss.

“Not with Sora right there.” Roxas whispered, earning a light groan from Axel. Giving him an innocent smile, Roxas got up off of his boyfriends lap and walked across the room in full glory to the dresser. Knowing that Axel’s eyes would be completely focused on his ass, Roxas deliberately bent over at the waist to give Axel a good view as he pulled two t-shirts out of the dresser, one black, baring the Batman symbol and one blue with the Superman Logo on it. He also grabbed two pairs of boxers. Taking the blue shirt and one pair of the boxers, he placed them on the bed side table for when Sora woke up, before slipping the matching clothes on himself. Sneaking a peak at his boyfriend, Roxas wasn’t surprised to see Axel’s eyes closed, long fingers massaging the two small tattoos under each eye in an attempt to get himself calmed down.

“Did you at least take a picture for my viewing pleasure last night?” Axel asked as Roxas pulled a pair of khaki coloured pants out of his pile of clean clothes and slipped them on as well. 

“We have a no flash photography flash clause.” A new voice joined the conversation, startling Axel and causing him to jump in surprise.

Both Sora and Roxas began to laugh as Sora sat up in the bed, reaching over and grabbing Roxas’ discarded wash cloth. He then went to work cleaning up the remnants of last night that still clung to his body.

“Morning, Sor. Feeling any better?” Roxas questioned, once his laughter had subsided, picking his cell phone up off the bed and sliding it into the pocket of his pants and sitting down beside Axel, who was still glaring at the both of them.

Sora nodded. “Yeah, thanks Roxy.” He smiled before reaching down on the floor and grabbing the discarded shorts from last night, fishing his own cell phone out of the pocket. Laying down on his stomach, uncaring that he was still naked, Sora began to rapidly press buttons, ignoring the raised eyebrow a blushing Axel was giving him “Seven times he tried to call me since last night. Can you believe that? He’s just not going to get it, is he?” Sora sighed, glaring at the small device before putting it up to his ear and checking his voicemail.

Roxas let out an identical sigh before turning to Axel. “Ax, can you go call Dem and Zex? Get them to come over. And maybe see if Xigbar and Lexaeus are around. Oh, and Marly and Larx. I think that it is time that Riku moves out. We might need a little bit of help. And if she’s around, see if Dem can swing by and bring Nami. I don’t want Sora to come with us, but I don’t want to leave him alone either.” He whispered, trying not to let his twin hear him. A plan was formulating in his mind, and he knew that he would be needing help to pull it off. Axel caught an evil smirk, before placing a kiss on Roxas’ lips and standing up.

“You know what? I truly believe that you are the evil twin.” The redhead smirked before slapping Sora’s bare ass and walking out of the apartment. Sora let out a squeak of surprise before dropping his phone, ignoring the fallen device. 

“Where’s he going?” the brunet asked, rubbing his bum where Axel had made contact.

“Trying to get a hold of Demyx and Zexion, and maybe Naminé. We’re going over and getting Riku out of your apartment. I know he didn’t sign the lease, so he no longer has a right to stay there.” Roxas said, sitting back on the bed and pulling his twin into a hug, not bothered by the brunet’s state of nakedness.

“What am I going to do? I can’t afford to live there by myself, and I still have like seven months left in the lease.” Whispered Sora, burying his face into Roxas’ shoulder, attempting to quell the tears building inside. 

“I’m going to move in with you. It’s a two bedroom, so it will be alright. Nami has been looking to move out of her parents place, so she’ll move in here, I’m positive she’ll go for that. Don’t worry, I will take care of everything, including getting that fucker and what little shit he owns out of your apartment.” Roxas gave his twin a tight squeeze, rubbing a hand over the flat brown hair.

“No offence, but I don’t really think that Riku is going to listen to you, Axel, Demy and Zexy. The four of you aren’t exactly the most intimidating group of guys.” Sora laughed, and it was a sound that Roxas was glad to hear. 

“I’m getting Xigbar, Lexaeus, Marluxia and Larxene to come too. I know how much Riku is frightened by them.” Roxas grinned, sending Sora into a fit of giggles.

“Anyone in their right mind is afraid of Marly and Larx.” Sora laughed, erupting into a full blown fit of laughter. And that in turn sent Roxas into one of his own. It took a few minutes, but eventually they were both able to get calmed down and resume breathing properly. 

“And as much as I enjoy seeing you naked, I think you just might scar Naminé for life. So you might want to get dressed before she gets here, but that is entirely up to you.” Roxas then pointed to the night stand where the shirt and boxers lay.

“Thanks, Roxy.” Sora whispered, placing a soft kiss on the blond’s lips just as Axel walked back in the door, effectively stopping the redhead in his tracks. The brunet just smiled innocently at him before getting up and grabbing the clothes and walking into the bathroom, closing and locking the door, before Axel and Roxas heard the shower start running.

“Did he just…” Axel trailed off, slightly in a state of shock. 

“Mmm-hmm.” Roxas hummed, trying to hide his amusement, but failing miserably.

“Dude, you two are so fucking hot together! You have to let me watch sometime!” he exclaimed. “Why do you have a no flash photography clause again? I’d pay good fucking money for some of that.” Axel then crossed the room in a few long strides before taking the small blond in his arms and pulling them both down onto the bed, “Dem and Zex are going to pick Nam up and bring her here, the others are all going to meet us at Sora’s apartment in an hour. Do you really think that this is a good idea?”

“It needs to be done.” Roxas whispered, snuggling closer to his lanky boyfriend. “I love you.”

Smiling softly at his boyfriend’s confession, the words sending a warm feeling through Axel’s body. “I love you too, Rox.” 

.  
.  
.

“Riku?” his voice rang through the apartment, hoping to gain the attention of the unemployed youth. 

“Where have you been, Sora?” came the reply. “I’ve been trying to reach you all night! Where the fuck were you? I hope you weren’t over at Roxas’. You always seem to put him before me.” Riku didn’t sound happy at all, and from his position in the kitchen, Roxas had to try his hardest not to run out there and strangle him. “Dammit, Sora. Answer me! I hope you are in a better mood then last night.” 

“Don’t curse, Riku.” Roxas growled, trying to coerce Riku into coming out to meet him, hoping his ruse would continue to fool him.

“The hell? Kairi, I’m gonna have to call you back. Sora just came home. And he’s acting strange. Alright, you too. Bye.” The sounds coming from the other room were pushing Roxas closer and closer to the edge, and if a silent Axel hadn’t been standing next to him, he knew that he would have lost it long ago. If Riku got out of this alive, he’d be lucky.

“The hell, Sora? What is your problem lately? After last night you should be being a little nicer to me. You were being a real bitch, you know.” The sound of the approaching footsteps was ominous to Roxas’ ears, somehow knowing that this was not going to turn out well. Axel reached a reassuring hand over and placed it on the blond’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. Whatever happened here was not going to be pretty.

The angry footsteps continued down the hall, coming ever closer to confrontation, and as they got closer, Roxas found himself actually anticipating it. Knowing that pretending to be his twin was just going to be the tip of the iceberg, Roxas gently placed a hand over Axel’s.

“For fuck’s sake, Sora. What’s with the…” Riku trailed off as he entered the kitchen and entry way, finally seeing Roxas standing there, Axel right behind him, Sora nowhere to be found.

“Hello, Riku.” Roxas glared at the silver haired teen. 

“Roxas? Where the hell is Sora?” he demanded, not very excited to see the blond at all.

Axel couldn’t hide his amusement at the humour of the situation. “Funny, you’d think after what, four years of being together, he’d be able to recognize his own boyfriend’s voice. Oh wait, make that ex-boyfriend now.” Axel sneered at the other man, trying to temp him into something more. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about this ex-boyfriend business.” Riku snarled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the doorframe.

“Cut the shit, Riku. I know as well as you do that Sora broke up with you last night. Yeah, he did go over to my place. I was the one who comforted him all night. So don’t try and pull the wool over my eyes. Because I will tell you right now that it isn’t going to work.” Roxas snapped. It had only been a few minutes and already the blond was fed up with his twin’s ex. And if Riku wasn’t careful, this would end up a lot worse than it should. “So, I suggest that you take the assistance we are offering to help you remove your things from Sora’s apartment.”

“Go fuck a duck, Roxas. We both know that Sora wasn’t feeling well last night, and probably took some medication that impaired his judgement. He would never break up with me. He doesn’t have the balls to do it.” The cocky silver haired teen was saying all the right things to push all of Roxas’ buttons, and both Roxas and Axel knew that Riku felt like he was in charge of the situation, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth.

“Get over yourself, pretty boy. You are not everything that you think that you are. And for you to be cheating on my Sora with Kairi, well, let’s say that you should learn to pick your enemies a little better. So, once again, are you going to accept our help moving, or are we going to have to do this the hard way?” the hatred just dripped off of Roxas’ words as he firmly stood his ground on the matter. He couldn’t believe how difficult Riku was being. Did he think that Sora wouldn’t have told Roxas? Obviously Riku didn’t realize how close the twins were, even though he had been around them so long now. That just proved how little either twin knew of the sliver haired teen.

Once again Riku just glared at the couple, as if daring either of them to try something. “You can’t kick me out of my apartment. If you try anything, I’ll just call the landlord on you.” He threatened, as if the meaningless words would actually dissuade them from doing anything.

“Wanna bet?” Roxas smirked, before nodding at his boyfriend. Axel returned the curl of lips before stepping away from the blond and crossing the kitchen, coming to stop in front of the refrigerator. He reached a long arm up and felt around, the entire time keeping his gaze fixated on Riku. The silver haired male’s eyes went wide in realization of what the redhead was searching for. Eventually Axel’s arm emerged holding a larger document. “I believe this is the lease that Sora had just resigned. And if I remember correctly, he had to sign it alone because some one doesn’t have a job to be able to help with the rent. And now that Sora has finally dumped you, I believe you have outstayed your welcome and aught to leave right now.”

“And if I refuse to leave?” Riku’s glare increased ten fold, and just as Sora had predicted earlier, Riku was refusing to let go.

“Oh, I wouldn’t suggest that.” Axel piped up as he walked back over towards Roxas, but continued pasted him to the door of the apartment. He threw the door open and waited for everyone to file in. In walked Demyx and Zexion, followed by Demyx’s best friend Xigbar, and Zexion’s friend Lexaeus, with Marluxia and Larxene bringing up the rear. Seeing everyone piled in the in the cramped kitchen, the silver haired teen’s eyes shot open.

Riku let out a sound that was oddly feminine and high pitched as he saw people who truly scared the shit out of him. Xigbar openly displayed a hand gun on his belt which everyone knew he could shoot with deadly accuracy despite only having one eye. Lexaeus was built like a brick wall, the sleeveless green shirt he was wearing showing off the large biceps he pressed 250 with each and everyday. But neither of them frightened Riku as much as the pinked haired man and his blond girlfriend. Marluxia and Larxene were a notoriously sadistic couple and after seeing what that did to the last person who they didn’t like, well, no one knew if the guy would ever regain full use of his left arm. Demyx and Zexion were a couple who didn’t physically intimidate, yet they could be the most dangerous of all. With Demyx’s father being the district attorney, and Zexion’s family being one of the wealthiest in the country, either one could turn a life into a pure torturous hell; despite being some of the nicest people you’d ever know. As long as you stayed on their good side.

“I believe I agree with Axel. So let’s get moving.” Roxas smirked, as Riku paled visibly, possibly because the severity of the situation had just hit him.

“You know that this isn’t over, Roxas.” Snarled Riku as Axel began to hand out garbage bags to his friends with the instructions that everything was to just go into those, and if they had any questions about whose stuff was whose, they were to ask Roxas and not Riku. 

“Oh, I think it is Riku. It was over the day you decided to play my brother for a fool. You picked the wrong people to fuck with. And believe me when I say you would do good to leave Sora alone for the rest of your pitiful existence. You should be glad that I am generous enough to do this for you. If Axel had gotten his way, you’d have been out on your ass with only a prayer and a hope that we would send you what of your things we felt you deserved.” Roxas knew that he was just adding to the flames of contempt with Riku, but in all honesty, he could care less. The bastard had hurt his Sora, and he deserved all this for hurting such a pure, innocent soul.

Without another word, just the most malicious glare that Roxas had ever seen, Riku stormed off into one of the back rooms, probably to pack up some of his things before the others made it to them.

“You alright?” Axel whispered, pulling the small blond into his arms for a tight hug. 

“Why didn’t I see what a cruel bastard he was?” Roxas mumbled into Axel’s white t-shirt.

“You thought that Sora was happy, and that is all you ever wanted.” Axel then placed a soft kiss on honey coloured spikes, rubbing tiny circles over the small of Roxas’ back.

“Thanks, Axel. I really appreciate all you’ve done for me and Sora today. All this, getting the guys together, being there for us, and for not freaking out about what happened last night.” Roxas wrapped his arms tightly around Axel’s stomach, glad for the redhead’s comforting presence. 

Axel just grinned. “Dude, I have jerk off fodder for the rest of my life! I should be the one thanking you two. Besides, it’s because of a little something called love. Remember, it’s kinda unconditional. Got it memorized?”

Roxas’ face lit up into a smile before he pressed his lips to the redhead’s. “I love you, Axel.”

“Love you too, Roxas.” Replied Axel, as they just stood there holding onto one another in the middle of all the commotion for what seemed like an eternity. But it couldn’t last forever as Axel broke the comfortable silence. “So, I get to watch next time, right? Or better yet, do I get to join in?” the lecherous grin on his boyfriend’s face did nothing more than to tell Roxas that Axel was being completely serious.

The blond let out a light chuckle. “That’s another thing Sora was right about. You are ever the pervert.”


End file.
